This invention is in the field of fuel and air mixtures for use in an internal combustion engine.
The state of the automotive art is to draw in air from the atmosphere to mix with the fuel, such as gasoline or other petrol products, whether through a carburetor or a fuel injection system for providing this mixture to the combustion chamber so as to ignite this mixture therein.
The major problem with this method is that, aside from undesired chemicals in the fuel per se, the intake of air results in an intake of about 20% oxygen and 80% nitrogen.
Since oxygen is the only element needed to support combustion of the fuel, air necessarily inhibits complete combustion since the greatest portion of any given volume intake is nitrogen. This results in uncombusted portions of the fuel that make their way through the exhaust system into the atmosphere contributing to the hydrocarbon component of smog. It also results in very much reduced efficiency of engine operation and the wasting of a major portion of fuel, having economic consequences.
Additionally, the presence of the nitrogen of the air intake in combining with the fuel during combustion thereof results in objectionable nitrous oxides that are contaminants of the atmosphere.